School Dance
"School Dance" is the 18th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law Amanda has carefully orchestrated and supervised the school dance, and fears that Milo will inadvertently ruin the entire event as he attends it. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota also attend the school dance to spy on Milo, as Cavendish is still convinced Milo is deliberately ruining their missions. Plot Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are given their next pistachio mission: to put support stakes by each plant at a pistachio farm. After taking a look at the map that Gretchen eventually left for them - after time traveling to do it yesterday - Cavendish asks Mr. Block about Milo. Hearing that without proof he shouldn't care about the kid, Cavendish decides to find Milo and try to discover something about him. That evening, Milo and co. walk into their school's gym to the Niagara Falls-themed dance. Amanda was head of every committee. While they tell her to have fun, she gestures towards Lydia, who she told to have fun for her. Amanda spends half the dance worrying about Murphy's law. As Dakota and Cavendish arrive seeking information on Milo, Chad sees their stakes and believes they are vampire hunters out to kill Mr. Drako. He tells Zack and Melissa and the three agree to protect Mr. Drako. As Amanda reaches her breaking point the power goes out and she loses all hope of a perfect dance. Milo sets to work fixing the dance in the dark, losing his shoe to spilled glue in the process, while the time agents follow him to a fuse box and accidentally send the band away after Cavendish drops their temporal transporter. After the power comes back on Amanda is amazed by the upgraded decorations and finds the shoe. Cavendish and Dakota start to leave before Chad, Zack and Melissa block their path and tell them that they are on a dangerous path, the children talking about Mr. Drako and the time travelers thinking it is Milo. The time travelers get past them before bumping into Mr. Drako, apologizing and leaving. After Milo notices the missing band he calls Zack, Melissa, and Mort so they can fill in for them. Amanda searches for the shoe's owner. When Lydia points to Milo's foot, Amanda is at first surprised and then gives him his shoe back and asks him to dance, but he is busy playing the accordian in the band. He asks her if she'd like to dance later and Amanda agrees shyly, smiling at him. Amanda tells Lydia to take five as she wants to have fun for herself and starts to dance to the music. Back at their headquarters, the time travelers are scolded by Mr. Block for abandoning their mission and then accidently sending the band to him. Transcript Songs * "TLC" * "Just Roll With It" Gallery "|School_Dance.png}} Notes International Airings * June 10, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html * June 16, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 8, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) * October 3, 2019 (PlusPlus) Continuity *Cavendish and Dakota continue spying on Milo as they think he's a counter-agent. ("Time Out", "We're Going to the Zoo") Trivia *This is the second episode focus on Milo and Amanda's Relationship, as Milo helps Amanda fix the whole party in the blackout, and he received a thank you from her in the end. ("Smooth Opera-tor") *Diogee is absent for the fourth time. ("The Wilder West", "Athledecamathalon", "Time Out") * Milo knows how to operate a fuse box. * Cavendish's goggles have a night vision feature. *When Amanda points to Lydia having fun for her, the person directly behind Lydia looks like an exact twin of Lydia except for the color of her clothes. *The song "Just Roll With It" is the first Just Getting Started performance before their official performance in "Battle of the Bands". *Amanda and Milo's relationship begins to develop here as Amanda realizes how helpful Milo can be and she gives him an admiring look once she realizes he was the one who fixed the dance *Melissa is seen singing, but all the vocals of the song are male. *Second episode where Milo, Zack, Melissa, and Amanda are not seen wearing their classic outfits ("Smooth Opera-tor") *Bradley can be seen sitting alone at the dance. Errors *During an overview of the gym, a background character, the brown-haired boy in a blue and white striped polo shirt, is seen in two places at once. He is seen by the snack table talking of two other kids and on the dance floor with a black haired girl in a blue light shirt. **Additionally, there is a scene where Joni appears in two spots. * Melissa's eyes are several shades darker than usual throughout this episode. * After "TLC" finishes and Milo runs past the crowd when Cavendish and Dakota spot him Dakota's night vision goggles glow yellow, when the camera closes in on them, however, they glow green. *When Milo knocks over the glue bottle, the spilled glue makes a single half circle puddle who's flat edge is against the vertical part of the step, but when Milo loses his shoe there are two round puddles and neither are touching the step. *In the scene where the lights come back on, the bleachers can be seen and there is no spilled glue. The same occurs as Amanda first stands up again. *When Amanda notices the stuck shoe, the glue bottle is gone. *The direction the stuck shoe is pointing changes from scene to scene. *When the first band is relocated by the quantum localizer, the bass vanishes with the bass player. Later when Just Getting Started takes the stage, Melissa plays that same bass. *After the punch bowl breaks, the punch starts to spill onto the floor, but it doesn't look as if any of the punch seem to be decreasing from the bowl. *When Melissa notices the knocked over microphone and points it out, her dress becomes a lighter color in a few shots. Allusions *'Phineas and Ferb': In the last scene, while people are dancing under the melody of "Just Roll With It", a girl in the bottom left is doing exactly the moves from "Zubada", a Phineas and Ferb song. *'Cinderella': Amanda had to look for her hero with just one of their shoes as a guide. *'The Time Machine:' The sign on the door of the room where Cavendish and Dakota get their next pistachio mission is a reference to the author of that time-travel classic book. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Alyson Stoner as Lydia *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block *Eileen Galindo as Gretchen *Mr. Phillips *Bradley Nicholson *Ms. Murawski *Nolan Mitchell *Joni *Elizabeth Milder References vi:School Dance Category:S